1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to a unique, wand-type holder or tool for securely supporting an infant's pacifier in use, while at the same time providing an easy to grasp extension wand as part of the holder for enabling the infant to reinforce his/her grasping skills. My pacifier holder further provides a consistent perioral stimulation, and enhances the infant's ability to control and keep the pacifier in his/her mouth for independent sucking. More particularly, my unique invention holds the pacifier near one end of the wand, and enables the infant to grasp, manipulate, and cuddle the wand along its extended length. Thus, my invention permits the infant to safely hold and manipulate the pacifier within his/her mouth by grasping and manipulating the extension wand. Moreover, by grasping and manipulating the extension wand, the infant is able to reinsert the pacifier should it fall from his/her mouth. Therefore, my invention facilitates the infant's non-nutritive sucking skills, while at the same time exercising and enhancing the infant's grasping skills. Accordingly, my invention also satisfies the infant's need for physiologic stability.
As compared with the prior art, my invention performs all of these functions with a safe, hygienic, simple, low cost, and one-piece construction.
My invention is also unique because it enhances the non-nutritive sucking of medically compromised infants who often experience oral-motor difficulties. Because conventional pacifiers easily fall from such an infant's mouth, and are difficult or impossible to retrieve by the infant, their use by medically compromised infants is often difficult. Thus, conventional pacifiers increase the medically compromised infant's frustration, rather than satisfying his/her physiological needs which is supposed to be the function of a pacifier.
My invention is further novel because it also benefits healthy infants and young children, even after the need for a pacifier is no longer required. This is so because it has the shape of an adorable and engaging animal toy, along with its ability to securely hold the pacifier. Moreover, after the infant has matured to the point where the need for a pacifier has passed, my unique overlapping tab-flap holder for the pacifier becomes the loosely flapping arms or flippers for the animal toy.
The unique overlapping tab-flap pacifier holder also functions to hold a variety of different sizes and shapes of pacifiers. Therefore, my invention is not limited to a single type of pacifier as is the prior art. Moreover, my invention facilitates the easy interchanging of pacifiers, so that a fresh and hygienically clean pacifier can always be made available to the infant. This is especially important in a hospital environment where infection control and safety are of utmost importance.
The overlapping tab-flap construction of my invention securely holds the pacifier near one end of the extended wand so that neither the pacifier nor the tab-flap construction itself can be easily worked loose by the infant in use. Thus, my holder replaces the crude, jerry built prior art pacifier holders which usually rely on medical or Scotch.RTM. tape to hold the pacifier to the holder. The use of tape to hold the pacifier in place is not only crude, it is also unsanitary and it can easily pull loose to represent a choking hazard. My device, on the other hand, is not only effective, it is hygienic and will not easily pull apart to form a choking hazard.
Further, my invention is of a simple one-piece construction so that its cost of manufacture is greatly reduced as compared with other commercial, multi-piece versions of the prior art.
My invention is manufactured from a non-allergenic, non-toxic, elastomeric material which has a soft texture, and it is flexible, long-wearing, scuff resistant, heat resistant and inexpensive. As such, my invention is also easily cleaned and sanitized by any number of techniques. For example, my invention can be sterilized in boiling water, it can be manually washed with conventional soap and water, or it can be washed with any kitchen or laundry detergent. Moreover, my invention can also be easily cleaned automatically in a dishwasher. Alternatively, my invention can be cleaned in a laundry washing machine. Therefore, my invention can be cleaned and sanitized either with the dishes or with the laundry. Finally, my invention can also be cleaned and sterilized in many of the sterilizing machines typically used in hospital environments.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention
For many years the use of pacifiers has been commonplace to soothe restless infants, and to satisfy their non-nutritive sucking needs. Pacifiers take several general shapes and constructions. Thus, commercial pacifiers may include different sizes and shapes for the nipple, they may have a multi-part construction, they may be of one-piece construction, they may come with or without a handle, or they may have several different types of handles.
Whether or not to use a pacifier has been at times a problem for caregivers. For example, over the years pacifiers were sometimes frowned upon by the medical and dental professions who thought that they may be harmful to the developing infant. In fact, some medical professionals who are strong advocates of breast feeding, consider pacifiers to be an "abomination." See, Reisser et al. (Reisser), "COMPLETE BOOK OF BABY @ CHILD CARE," Tyndale House Publishers, Inc., Wheaton, Ill., 1997, page 138. Another baby book states: "Some doctors think that constant use of a pacifier can affect a child's ability to make sounds and talk." "Many doctors recommend orthodontic-type pacifiers to minimize possible tooth-alignment problems in the future." See, "AMERICAN MEDICAL ASSOCIATION COMPLETE GUIDE TO YOUR CHILDREN'S HEALTH," Traisman et al. (Traisman), Random House, New York, N.Y., 1992, pages 40-41. Other doctors maintain that putting a baby to bed with a pacifier should be minimized. They assert: "A pacifier may interfere with your child's ability to develop his or her own self-comforting techniques and the child could wake up when the pacifier falls out of his or her mouth." See, Traisman, supra, page 57.
These professionals apparently assume that only nutritive sucking is healthy for the proper perioral and physiological development of infants. Thus, they assert that non-nutritive sucking devices are not only unnecessary, but may even cause problems for the developing infant. However, most of the medical profession, parents and caregivers have now found pacifiers to be invaluable in practice. This is because the non-nutritive sucking needs of an infant have proven to be very important to the developing infant who needs the consistent perioral stimulation and the physiological satisfaction that is provided by pacifiers. Therefore, pacifiers have proven to be very beneficial in the proper oral development of the infant. Accordingly, the use of pacifiers has expanded in the past several years.
Despite their benefits, for very young infants or medically compromised infants, pacifiers are often difficult to use in practice because, as noted by Traisman, supra, page 57, they may fall out of the very young or medically compromised infant's mouth and are not easily retrieved by the infant. This is because the grasping skills of such infants have not advanced fully. Thus, for example, when such an infant yawns or doses off, the pacifier may fall out of his/her mouth. Once the pacifier falls out of the infant's mouth, he/she may awaken with a start and become frustrated and fussy until the pacifier is reinserted by the parent or caregiver. Since the time of parents and caregivers may be limited, the constant reinserting of the pacifier into the infant's mouth has proven to be a difficult problem. Thus, over the years, there have been several proposed solutions to this problem. Many of these proposed solutions seem unworkable, but some worthwhile solutions have also been proposed.
For example, to simply attach the pacifier with a tether fastened to the infant's garment or around his/her neck is an impractical solution for very young or medically compromised infants because, even though the fallen pacifier may remain nearby, these infant's grasping skills are such that he/she is incapable of finding the pacifier, much less reinserting it into his/her mouth. More importantly, the use of pacifiers tethers around the infant's neck is frowned upon as a possible strangling threat to the child. See, Reisser, supra, page 138. An example of a tether for attaching a pacifier to the infant's garment is shown in the U.S. Patent to Huber et al. (Huber), U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,698, which issued on Feb. 27, 1990.
Other proposed solutions include holding the pacifier in the infant's mouth by tying it into his/her mouth with a strap which snugly fits around the head of the infant. An example of such a pacifier holder is found in the U.S. Patent to Beck, Jr. et al. (Beck), U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,350, which issued on May 13, 1958.
Another variation of the strap solution includes stretching elastic straps around each ear of the infant to securely hold the pacifier in his/her mouth. For example, see the U.S. Patent to Hempstead-Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,894, which issued on Nov. 13, 1990.
Such strap-like solutions appear impratical. Thus, for example, if the infant no longer wants the pacifier, he/she cannot just let it fall out of the mouth. The strap prevents this from happening.
In Neonatal Intensive Care Units (NICU) and Pediatric Intensive Care Units (PICU), a partial solution to this problem has been found by jerry building by hand pacifier holders from rolled towels and tape. Such a partial solution is depicted in Prior Art FIGS. 1(A-B) and FIG. 2. In these Figures, the thickness or thinness of the various components, such as the tape holding everything together, may be exaggerated to facilitate their disclosure.
Prior Art FIG. 1(A) is a top view of such a hand made device. Prior Art FIG. 1(B) is an orthogonal side view of such a hand made device wherein the pacifier (4) is shown extending to the right. Prior Art FIG. 2 is an orthogonal front view of such a hand made device wherein the pacifier (4) is shown extending from the top front of the device. This partial solution consists of tightly rolling and taping (via tape 6) a towel (7) to form a wand (1). A tightly rolled cloth diaper might be used as an alternative to the towel (7). Near one end of the tightly rolled towel (7), a pacifier (4) without a handle is attached with either Scotch.RTM. tape or medical tape (2-3) to hold the annular flange (5) of the pacifier (4) in place. Despite being hand made, such holders for pacifiers have been well-received by medical staffs and therapists. Unfortunately, however, these pacifier holders also quickly become dirty and result in a great risk for infection. Further, the tape (2-3) holding the pacifier to the rolled towel of this type of device can pull loose and present a choking hazard for the infant. Moreover, if the pacifier is not taped near the top end of the wand, the top edge of the rolled towel may interfere with the breathing of the infant through his/her nose. Of course, when taped near the end of the rolled towel, the tape (2-3) is more easily pulled loose to cause the choking hazard. Accordingly, such potential dangers have prevented the widespread use of such hand made pacifier holders of this type.
There have been other commercial devices which perform in a manner comparable to the hand made devices of Prior Art FIGS. 1(A-B) and 2. For example, the U.S. Patent to Ford et al. (Ford), U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,439, issued Jun. 1, 1999, discloses a semi-flexible tube or wand (108) which the infant can grasp. The tube (108) can be hollow and formed of urethane or semi-rigid foam (col. 2, lines 61-65). Alternatively, the tube (108) can be a rolled up diaper (col. 3, lines 41-44). A pacifier (106) is attached at one end of the wand by means of a cloth (100). The pacifier (106) is held at one end of the tube (108) when the cloth (100) is fully wrapped around the tube. A hole (102) is provided at one upper end of the cloth (100), whereby the nipple of the pacifier (106) is allowed to pass through the cloth (100).
To attach Ford's pacifier to the tube requires several manipulative steps: First, the pacifier (106) must be held at one end of the tube. Secondly, the nipple of the pacifier is passed through the hole (102) in the cloth (100). Finally, the cloth (100) is rolled around the tube until the VELCRO.RTM. fasteners (104) mate, thereby holding the whole unit together. Once assembled and in use, the Ford device is quite similar to the hand made devices of Prior Art FIGS. 1(A-B) and FIG. 2. Thus, Ford's device can becomes dirty, and can present infection hazard in use. Ford's device is also made of a plurality of specialized parts which could be relatively expensive to manufacture. Moreover, since it must be cleaned often, it must be often disassembled for cleaning. Once disassembled, one or more of the parts may be lost or misplaced. Finally, the assembly of Ford's device may not be easy. For example, the pacifier must be held against one end of the tube with one hand, while rolling the cloth around the nipple and the tube with the other hand. Alternatively, if some adhesive were used to hold the pacifier against the tube during assembly, further specialization of the parts may be required.
Another commercial device which operates in a manner similar to the hand made Prior Art of FIGS. 1(A-B) and FIG. 2, is found in the reference to Decker et al. (Decker), U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,336, which issued on Jan. 14, 1997. As best shown in FIG. 6, Decker discloses a cylindrical pillow (14). Near its top, a horizontal slot (27) is provided in one side of the pillow. The slot (27) allows the handle of a standard, commercial pacifier (36) to be inserted. The pillow (14) also has an elongated hollow aperture (20) through its center. A device (40) is inserted from the top into the aperture (20), through the circular opening in the pacifier handle to hold the pacifier in place. The device (40) is then frictionally held within the aperture to hold the whole assembly together. Finally, an outer cloth cover (24) is elastically fitted over the whole unit. The cloth cover can be removed for cleaning.
In operation as a pacifier holder for infants, Decker's device is quite similar to that of Ford's. Thus, the cloth outer cover could become dirty. Decker's device is limited to the use of pacifiers with loop-type handles. However, pacifiers normally used in a hospital environment do not have handles. Decker's device is made of several parts which could make it more expensive to manufacture. Also, the slot in the pillow for inserting the handle of the pacifier may not get dirty in use.
Another example of a wand-type pacifier holder is found in the U.S. Patent to Demeritt et al. (Demeritt), U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,014, which issued on Jul. 9, 1999. Demeritt discloses a pillow pacifier holder formed from a soft foam body (14) with an outer fabric casing (16) which can be washed in a conventional washing machine. The ends of the casing are sewn together over the inner foam member (14). See Col. 3, lines 43-55. A boss (30) is attached to one side of the pillow where the pacifier is attached. The pacifier has an end surface glued to it whereby the annular flange of the pacifier to be attached to the pillow. Demeritt will not accept pacifiers with handles.
Since Demeritt is covered with a cloth fabric, it may become dirty quickly.
The U.S. Patent to Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,336, which issued on Jan. 14, 1997, discloses another wand-type pacifier holder. Thomas discloses a device (10) in which the top portion is bent relative to the bottom portion at an angle indicated by the Greek letter Alpha (.alpha.). See FIG. 3. The basic structure (10) is either a soft, light-weight cushion or a foam device. Structure (10) is covered with a cloth shell (14). The pacifier is attached at the top end of the device by loops (20-22), which are sewn to the cloth covering. The annular flange of the pacifier is inserted beneath the loops (20-22), which then hold the pacifier to the holder.
It does not appear that the cloth shell (14) of Thomas can be removed. The loops (20-22) appear to be an insecure way to hold the pacifier because the annular flange of the pacifier could work out from under the loops. Also, the loops (20-22) may retain the infant's saliva, milk residue or drool. It would further appear that pacifiers without handles may not be used with the Thomas structure. Finally, Thomas is made with a bent shape and multiple part construction.
The final prior art device worth discussing is the U.S. Patent to Kramer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,747, which issued on Feb. 19, 1980. Kramer discloses a pacifier holder in the form of a Teddy Bear, but it can take the form of any other similar animal. See, col. 2, lines 21-30. At the end of the Teddy Bear's nose, a vertical slot or receptacle (15) is provided. The slot (15) receives the round loop handle of a conventional pacifier. The outer edges of the slot are lined with VELCRO.RTM. or other adhesive so that they stick together to hold the pacifier handle within the slot after it is inserted. See col. 2, lines 38-56. An alternative embodiment is disclosed in FIGS. 5 and 6. In this alternative, the slot (15) is somewhat smaller than the diameter of the loop handle of the pacifier so that when the handle is inserted, the slot stretches around the handle to hold the pacifier in place.
Kramer is covered with a plush cloth fabric so that it may become dirty in use. the slot (15) may be difficult to keep clean. Kramer can only be used with pacifiers that have loop-type handles.